1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a threaded attachment that can be applied to the external surface of a variety of shapes such as tubes, rods, cables, and the like. The threaded attachment can be spread apart, then closed around and adhered to the tube, rod, or cable, thereby providing an external threaded section to the tubes, rods or cables.
2. Description of Prior Art
Some present methods of applying a threaded member to the outside of a tube, rod or cable, involve producing a threaded sleeve by machining, molding, casting or similar processes. The threaded sleeve is then installed over one end of the tube and slid to a desired position. After which the threaded sleeve is soldered, brazed, welded or otherwise secured in place. Using this technique requires that there can be no obstructions (such as bends, fittings, etc) in the path the threaded sleeve would take when being moved to its desired location. The processes described are costly and time consuming. They cannot be applied to a pipe, for example, that has permanently attached end fittings after the end fittings are installed.